


Flower Crown for the King of the Court

by helloyesIamtrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Meh, hecka lot of fluff, pining I think, probably, that's basically it, the flowershop tattoo au thing that no one asked me for whoops, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7084630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloyesIamtrash/pseuds/helloyesIamtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is still pining over Kageyama after high school, his feelings growing as they stay in touch. What happens when Kageyama starts working at the flowershop next door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower Crown for the King of the Court

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* The Bokuakaa portion of Inked at Midnight will be done soon I promise! Have this for now, I wrote it a while back and it's literally just fluff. Yes. Also I wrote this on my phone at 3 am, so sorry if there are some minor errors! Hope you lovelies enjoy! <3

Hinata was running back and forth between the little chair setups in his cousin's shop, getting ink for the tattoo artists, organizing the needles by size... Then again, that doesn't mean he's good at doing any of those. Whether he was tripping about or spilling something every five minutes, he's gotten used to it. His coworkers, though, have not. They constantly either laugh at him or yell at him, but they all like him well enough (or tolerate him, at least). Despite all of this, Hinata sighed wistfully, knowing that this would all work out in the end. His physical education majors, although completely worth it, are more expensive than he and his family had planned. So, thinking of Natsu's future as well, he decided to work any part time job he could get. When his cousin heard of his troubles, she graciously hired Hinata as the cashier and just to help around. She didn't bother him about asking him to become a tattoo artist, they both knew that a stick figure was the best he could do on a good day.

Even with all of the jobs and the classes and the stress, Hinata hadn't changed much since he graduated Karasuno, and still keeps in contact with his old teammates. Kageyama more so than the others, though Hinata's feelings began to change rapidly during their last year together at Karasuno.

He began to grow closer and closer to Kageyama, their bond inseparable. More than just at practice, they spent time together after school doing practically anything. Going to the arcade, challenging each other to a DDR championship game at Kageyama's house (Kageyama won, but Hinata still insists he cheated. Somehow.), stuffing their faces at random restaurants, they didn't care as long as they were together. So when one day (after a particularly good volleyball practice) Hinata felt strangely attracted to the sweaty raven haired boy, he didn't think much of it. It was a feeling he could push away, just a strong feeling of friendship... Or, that's what he convinced himself. But, Kageyama became like gravity to Hinata, pulling him in without fail.

Now, his teammates may have been (and most still are) energetic idiots, but they weren't blind. Suga was the first to approach him about it. He may have graduated, along with all the other upperclassmen, but he and Daichi still came around to help with the practices, though they couldn't actually compete.

"Hey, Hinata?" He said cautiously, tossing him a few spikes after practice, when everyone had left.

"Yeah?" He had said, not really focused on the older boy's words.

"Do you like Kageyama?" His words hit him like a brick, his eyes widening.

"Y-Yeah? I mean, he's my teammate, of course I do." Hinata laughed nervously, having a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Not like that, Hinata." Suga said gently in his motherly tone. "The team and I have been noticing lately just how close you two are. I mean, it's fine if you do or don't, just know that we all support-"

"WELL I DON'T!" Hinata exclaimed loudly, his thoughts going a million miles an hour. Did he like Kageyama in that way? No... Maybe? He wasn't sure. But, if he did...  
Was it that obvious? Since when did he like guys? The thought was foreign, but not necessarily unwelcome. And why did it have to be that idiot Kageyama, of all people? With his stupid insults... Nice hair... Defined muscles... Pretty eyes…

Oh.

Shit.

"I think?" He said weakly, unable to meet Suga's eyes. He felt a presence nearing him, a hand falling onto his shoulder.

"It's okay to not know. I didn't either, frankly. I didn't have any feelings for someone until I met Daichi, really." Hinata smiled a bit, remembering how awkward those two were last year. After a few weeks of frantic eye contact with each other, Tanaka had finally had enough.

"HEY. WHY ARE YOU TWO SO WEIRD LATELY. AND NOT JUST REGULAR WEIRD, EITHER." He had shouted, fed up with them. Not that the rest of them weren't as well, but they were mostly scared. The first thought that came into their heads was that the two had decided to not come to practice anymore, transitioning fully into the real world. Instead, they had gotten something a little bit out of left field. After an in-sync nod, Daichi stepped forward.

"Suga and I are dating."

The gym had gone silent, and the couple's faces red.

"W-We were debating on whether or not to tell you all, really. I'm sorry if we worried you." Suga said sheepishly, Daichi nodding in agreement. The silence continued for a bit, the teammates looking at each other, then, whoops and hollers could be heard from any corner of the school as the couple was surrounded in a group hug, except for Kageyama and Tsukishima, who were exchanging money.

"Thought it would be at least another month." Kageyama grumbled under his breath, an annoyed look on his face.

"They may be older than us, but they care too much about everyone to hide it from them. Anyways, they weren't too careful either, even shrimp and Tanaka knew something was up." Tsukki replied nonchalantly. Kageyama reluctantly nodded, a small smirk finally appearing on his face.

The rest of the practice was filled with congratulatory words and demand for details. All in all, a very good day.

"I remember. We were all so happy for you two." Hinata said to Suga, snapping back to their conversation.

"I know. And everyone here is okay with gay people, so if you do like Kageyama, it's not like he'll hate you for liking the same gender." Suga nodded, a nostalgic grin on his face. In contrast, Hinata's filled with worry.

"But what if he hates me for liking him and pushes me away? I-If I like him, that is." He said, the idea of a like without Kageyama terrifying him. 

"Hinata. You two are some of the closest people I've ever met. Think of it as another step in your relationship. If he reciprocates your feelings-" Suga was cut off by a confused look from Hinata.

"Likes you back." He clarified, and Hinata made an 'Ohhhhhh' sound and nodded his head.

"-then your relationship is now a romantic relationship and not a friendship. If he says no, then most likely you'll resume being friends, and that trust in each other will grow." Suga finished.

"WHY DO YOU MAKE IT SOUND SO EASY?" Hinata yelled, frustrated.

"Make what sound easy?" A voice said from the door of the gym.

"K-Kageyama? How long were you there?" Hinata squeaked, his face turning as white as a sheet.

"Not long. I was tired of waiting for your sorry ass to finish cleaning up, so I decided to see what was taking so long. So what's so easy?" He inquired nonchalantly, leaning against the doorframe. For the first time, Hinata noticed things that he didn't before. Like how defined Kageyama's muscles were, how his powerful aura was nearly overwhelming, how /god damn attractive/ he was. He now understands every girl who has liked Kageyama.

Because he now was that girl.

And that was terrifying to him.

"Oi, Shouyou, have you lost more brain cells since I left?" Kageyama asked, his sharp eyes trained on Hinata's face.

"S-Shut up, stupid! No I haven't, Suga and I were just finishing up." Hinata stuttered, regaining his focus. He walked out of the gym that day with a thought that plagued him for the rest of high school.

'Do I like that idiot?'

He already knew the answer, though. He knew it too well.

He liked that idiot too much for his own good, and he didn't know if he could hide it.  
Each day, each minute, each second became a debate of if he should tell the setter his feelings or not. A constant anxiety of change, of if their relationship, both as teammates as as friends, would change for the worse.

So, Hinata started to be forced to put up with Suga and Daichi's (he had found out through Suga) constant encouragement to ask Kageyama out. Then, Tanaka joined the cheer squad after eavesdropping on a the third plot that Suga and Daichi were stirring up to get the two together. Tanaka started to constantly crack jokes that were so obvious that it was a miracle that Kageyama didn't notice anything, or at least didn't say anything. After a while, despite Hinata's best efforts, the whole team, both the new and old members, knew. And this includes Coach Ukai, Mr. Ittetsu, heck, even the girls knew! They all were super nice about it, some more so than others, but it was good to know that they respected him. However, Hinata couldn't bring himself to say anything, so they graduated as friends.

Kageyama went to a different college than Hinata, but they constantly talked. That much had never changed. They rely on each other like no one else, each a needed part of their everyday lives.

Hinata sighed at the register, after reminiscing about high school. He still hasn't told the raven haired boy his feelings after 3 years, and he had decided that next time he saw him, Hinata would tell him. He had texted the group volleyball chat (without Kageyama in it, of course. The chat was named Gay Cheer Squad, if you must know.). They all were happy for him, Tanaka specifically telling him that he was glad that after '3 yEaRs of NOTHING' that he was finally 'manning up'. Hinata wondered how he would do so, though. It would be difficult to bring up, after all, it was the one thing they haven't really talked about. Their love lives.

As far as he knows, Kageyama has never had a romantic partner, whether it be a boy or a girl. He never has mentioned liking anyone, either. Hinata has had little crushes here and there, telling Kageyama about them (of course), but they never worked out, anyway, and didn't last long.

As if the universe knew that he was thinking about Kageyama, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Hinata opened it up to see the message.

Bakageyama: Shimpy I got a part-time job. Come over to celebrate with me.

He texted back immediately.

Hinata: CONGRATS~! I will as soon as my shift ends in 10 :D

Bakageyama: It's at the flower shop next door idiot, you can just come over there when you're done.

Hinata blinked once, twice.

"EMIIIIIIIII!" He yelled to the shop owner, his cousin Emi, as he ran over to her at breakneck speed.

"HINATA WHAT THE FUCK-"

"Can I go home early please please please it's a slow day and Kageyama got a new job and we're gonna celebrate and his new job is-"

"What's in it for me?" She sighed, her brown spiky pixie cut moving with her as she rummaged around the store. 

"Welllll, I could put in a good word about my hot cousin to a certain Tanaka... I'm sure he'll be interested, he liked you so much back in high school, but he never had a shot. Ah, maybe not. My painfully single cousin probably doesn't want to talk to her old crush." Hinata mused, smirking as Emi's eyes widened. She and Tanaka both liked each other, but they each didn't know before it was too late.

"You're so mean, Hinata! And why didn't you tell me you had his number before, asshole?" Emi nearly screeched.

"I don't hear a yes, Emi~!" Hinata sang happily.

"Ugh fine. Why is hanging out with tall dark and handsome so important right now? You two practically talk every day, unless..." Her eyes looked Hinata up and down, a smirk growing on her face as it clicked in her mind. "This time is different, isn't it, Hinata?" Her cheshire grin became more prominent.

"Don't." Hinata warned, a blush warming his cheeks as she put on an innocent face.

"Hinataaaaa, all you needed to say was 'Oh Emi~! I wanna leave early so that I could finally confess to my best friend who I have the biggest schoolgirl crush~! Please, do this as a favor to me, my favorite cousin, for you-"

"I HATE YOU, THANKS, I'LL MAKE HIM TEXT YOU LATER!" He yelled, rushing out of the store, his face burning, as he burst into the shop next door. His heart stopped. He saw Kageyama in a floral apron, bent down next to a little girl who was putting a flower crown onto his head happily. So, essentially, the cutest thing he had ever seen.

It was official.

Hinata Shouyou could die a happy man.

"S-SHOUYOU? HOW LONG WERE YOU STANDING THERE?" Kageyama squawked loudly, ruining the moment. Hinata laughed loudly.

"Not long. The flower crown suits you, King of the Court." He grinned.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Kageyama was cut off by the little girl tugging on his apron.

"Tobio, who is the pretty boy? Is he the one you l-" She stage whispered, looking up at the tall boy before being cut off by a panicked look from Kageyama that Hinata didn't understand. She then gasped and loudly 'shhhhhed' herself.

"Miho, stop bothering Kageyama! Thank you for watching her, dear. You can go now, come back tomorrow at 8:00." Said a woman bustling in, her cheeks rosy and her eyes kind but firm.

"But mom-" The girl, Miho, whined.

"Hey, it's ok, Miho, I'll play with you tomorrow." Kageyama said softly, bowing to the woman (who Hinata assumed was his new boss) and patting Miho on the head. Hinata was stunned, wiping away fake tears.

"The King shows a soft side! It's truly a miracle!" He jested, giving the annoyed King a round of applause.

"Shut up..." Kageyama muttered, dragging him out of the store before continuing, out of earshot of both innocent Miho and his new boss.

"DUMBASS!" He yelled, smacking poor Hinata upside the head.

"Ouch, that hurt, Bakageyama!" Hinata whined, pouting as the two began to walk home in comfortable silence.

"Hey, why does Miho get to call you Tobio? You call me ShouyoU sometimes." Hinata pondered. Kageyama shrugged.

"You can if you want." He shrugged.

" Yay! Tobio! Tobio! Tobio!" The orange-haired ball of energy chanted. But then, something weird happened. He thought he saw a bit of color in Kageyama's cheeks. It was dark out, though, so it was probably wishful thinking.

"Tobio, race you to your house!" Hinata exclaimed, taking off in a mad dash to the house.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kageyama yelled, a small grin on his face as he ran after Hinata.  
60 minutes, 2 delivery pizzas, one beer each, and 5 rounds of Super Smash Brawl later, the two were in Kageyama's backyard, laying on the grass next to each other.

"H-Hey, if we both run out of college money, let's get married for tax benefits." Hinata said nervously, testing the waters. A plausible start, as they were both currently living off of ramen.

"That's one of the smartest things I've ever heard come out of your mouth, Shouyou." Kageyama snorted, jostling Hinata's shoulder slightly.

"Shut up!" Hinata said half heartedly.

"What color theme should we go with?" The orange-haired boy continued, only half joking in his mind.

"Something blue." Kageyama nodded in thought. "What season?"

"I don't care as long as it's not winter, probably late spring would be best, though. Good weather with little bugs." Hinata laughed.

"Good, it's still fall. We have time to plan." Kageyama smirked. "Who'd cry first? Suga? Asahi?"

"Nah, Tanaka and Noya for sure." Hinata smiled at the thought, earning him a snicker from Kageyama. Then, it got silence for a minute or two.

"Would you really? M-Marry me, I mean." Hinata whispered, uncharacteristically serious. Kageyama frowned at the question, sitting up to look at the smaller boy.

"What do you mean by that?" His tone wasn't mean, but curious, his eyes a bit... Hopeful? Hinata took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly.

"Don't hate me." He stated, waiting in silence for a bit.

"Dumbass, I could never really hate you, even if I tried." Kageyama mumbled, flicking Hinata's forehead. Instead of a retaliation, Hinata covered his already closed eyes with his hands.

"Hey... You okay?" He heard Kageyama's voice say, hesitant. This was it. Now or never.

"I mean 'Would you actually marry me?' as in I am in love with you, Kageyama Tobio, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether you reject me or not is fine, just don't... Push me away." Hinata said loudly, his voice quieting as it cracked. There was quiet for a long time... Too long. Strings of curses and millions of thoughts went through Hinata's head at the speed of sound, until he couldn't stand the silence.

"WELL SAY SOMETHING, ASSHOLE!" Hinata yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks before quickly being pulled up into a... hug? He didn't dare look up at the taller boy, he couldn't.

"How long?" Kageyama asked quietly. "Since our last year of high school." Hinata said shyly, burying himself in Kageyama's shirt.

"That long? You liked me for 3 years?" Kageyama said quietly. Hinata confirmed through a tiny nod.

"And you didn't say anything?" Another nod.

"Honestly, you're such a dumbass, Shouyou." He was right. This was rejection.

"You should've told me sooner. You would have saved me- no, us, a lot of trouble." 

Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, ready to sob.

"Because I like you too."  
.  
.  
.  
What?

Hinata's eyes flew open, still wet with tears, and he looked up slowly at Kageyama, shocked at what he saw.

Kageyama was smiling.

And not that scary, weird smile he gave a few times before when he was trying to be nice, either. A genuine smile, one that Hinata had never seen before.

And he was smiling at Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, that's that!   
> I really don't know what to say but I really hope you liked it okay bye. <3333


End file.
